It is known that the live birth male sex ratio, while differing among cultures, in the United States is about 53 percent (i.e. 53 percent male, 47 percent female). In many instances, a couple may prefer to conceive a child of one or the other gender. Often this preference is for traditional or personal reasons. Further, a couple with children of one sex may wish to experience parenting of both sexes. Also, a number of genetic disorders or diseases are known to be sex-linked (e.g. hemophilia) and couples who have this genetic disposition may desire to conceive a child of the gender opposite the sex-linked gender to avoid or reduce the likelihood of the disorder or disease.
Theories and methods associated with altering the probability of conception of a child of a selected gender have been discussed. In Hazel Phillips, Girl or Boy Your Chance To Choose (Thorson's Publishers, Ltd., Great Britain), the effects of intercourse timing and position are noted in attempting to conceive a child of a selected gender. In Mercedes Arzu Wilson, Love and Fertility, Family Of The Americas Foundation, Inc. (1986), although a method of achieving pregnancy using the mucus method is noted, there is no discussion concerning child gender selection.
A chemical-related test for use in child gender selection has been developed and involves the separation of sperm. The desired, separated sperm are then artificially inseminated for the purpose of attempting to conceive a child of a selected gender. This technique is accomplished in a hospital or laboratory-like environment. It also requires highly skilled personnel and is relatively expensive.
Because of the relative complexity and expense of this prior art technique, it would be advantageous to provide a method that could be employed in privacy at home without the need for highly technical skills and equipment, and which does not include numerous and complicated steps. In that regard, it would be desirable to incorporate in a single package or kit all the information and materials that would be needed in the home in attempting to conceive a child of a selected gender. Although information for use in practicing the mucus method and/or temperature method of ovulation prediction is available, no single source or package of information and apparatus has been devised for use in attempting to conceive a child of a selected gender, preferably, in the privacy of one's home.